La deuxième malédiction
by Siria Black 666
Summary: La Famille Black d'un coté, le Clan Soma de l'autre. Lequel Clan à la pire des Malédictions ? Laquelle des deux Malédictions ne voudriez vous ne jamais avoir ? Les signes du Zodiaque ou les signes Chinois ? Quel clan est votre Camp ?
1. Une nouvelle élève

**Auteur :** Siria Black 666

**Titre :** Les Douze Autres Maudits

**Résumé :** La Famille Black d'un coté, le Clan Soma de l'autre. Lequel Clan à la pire des Malédictions ? Laquel des deux Malédictions ne voudrez vous ne jamais avoir ? Les signes du Zodiaqueoules signes Chinois ?Quel clanest votre Camp ? Et surtout Pourront-ils s'allier,etce malgré la haineque pouvaient ressentirleurs ancêtres les uns envers les autres, pour vaincre lesdeuxMalédictions différentes mais pourtant si liés ?

**Couples :** Faut lire pour ça

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne me fait aucun argent dessus et seul les 12 Personnages de la Famille Black m'appartienne ... Bla bla bla bla bla bla ... Je tien aussià remercier Demoness Lange pour m'avoir aidéà trouver une malédiction Plausible pour les Douze autresMaudits.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle élève_**

En ce jour d'Avril, tous étaient excités. La rentrée des classes c'était aujourd'hui et tous les nouveaux ce bousculaient dans le hall de l'entrée pour savoir dans quelle classe mais aussi quel emplois du temps, ils aurons la chance d'avoir. Bien sur les élèves du comité des élèves, communément appelé « L'armée de Défense de l'école » avait pour obligation d'accueillir les futurs Lycéens. Enfin seulement Yuki Soma et Kakeru Manabé furent de la partit. Le président et le vice président.

« Pourquoi c'est à nous de nous occuper de ça Yun-Yun ? » Manabé poussa un soupir d'épuisement

« C'est notre rôle au sein de cette école »

**« NON NOTRE RÔLE EST DE PROTEGER ET DEFENDRE L'ECOLE DES ENNEMIS ! » S'écria joyeusement Kakeru **

Effrayés par ce garçon un peu fou, les nouveaux élèves le regardèrent comme si il était venu d'une autre planète avant de fuir loin, croyant sa maladie contagieuse.

Yuki regarda son camarade en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fatiguant ce mec mais Yuki était content de le connaître malgré tout. Lui mais aussi Kimi, Nao mais surtout Machi. Si il était franc, il s'avouerait que dans un premier temps, il les avait trouvé bizarre mais petit à petit il avait apprit à les connaître.

Kimi n'était pas qu'une petite allumeuse mais surtout une jeune fille intelligente, forte d'esprit et amusante.

Nao était lui aussi une personne très intelligente et très contentieux mais pas aussi coincé et sévère qu'il n'y parait. Il veut juste faire du bon travaille et Yuki devait avouer qu'avec Kakeru Manabé comme vice président, il était difficile pour ne pas dire impossible, de travailler.

Mais Manabé était le genre de garçon qui méritait qu'on le connaisse. C'était du moins ce que pensait le maudit du Rat. Il pouvait être sérieux quand la situation l'imposait mais le brun avait souvent l'habitude d'être plus énervant que sérieux. Pourtant à des moments, Kakeru lui rappelait Thoru quand il écoutait sans poser plus de question. Son talent était sans contexte celui de détendre l'atmosphère quand celle-ci était tendue.

Seul Machi était encore un mystère pour lui mais il l'appréciait et s'était donné comme mission de devenir ami avec elle, de la connaître.

« Eh Yun-Yun ! You, you t'es dans la lune ? » Demanda le jeune homme en passant sa main devant les yeux du prince

« Kakeru, tu me fatigue » Soupira d'agacement le dit prince

« Excusez moi » Fit une voix féminine coupant les deux amis

Yuki et Kakeru leva les yeux vers la jeune nouvelle qui venait tout juste de parler. Elle était brune aux yeux verts, sûrement typé européen. La jeune fille n'était pas très grande peut-être même plus petite que Kimi elle-même. Mais la jeune européenne devait quand même avoir 17 ans. La maturité de son visage mais aussi de son corps ne laissait aucun doute sur l'âge qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Elle les regardait calmement, les yeux dans le vague sans aucun sourire sur les lèvres. Juste le visage fixe attendant une réponse venant d'un des deux adolescents.

« Hum … oui ? » Demanda doucement Yuki

« Je vient tout juste d'arriver et je ne sais pas où se trouve ma classe »

« Oh Oh ! Et tu vient demander ça au prince Yuki parce que tu le trouve mignon c'est ça ? T'as vu ça Yun-Yun, elle vient tout juste d'arriver mais elle est déjà fan de toi » Souria le brun

« Manabé ! »

La jeune fille regarda Kakeru et Yuki s'engueuler sur un sujet parfaitement bidon tout cela à cause d'une stupide remarque que le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher. Sans demande son reste, la jeune fille commença à s'en aller, préférant chercher sa classe seule et avoir la malchance d'arriver en retard à défaut de pourvoir compter sur ces deux garçons

« Eh ! Attend » Fit Yuki en rattrapant la fille « Excuse nous, si tu veut on va t'aider pour trouver ta classe »

« … »

« Dit moi quel est ton nom que je regarde dans la liste »

« Oh Yun-Yun ! Tu veux savoir son prénom pour fantasmer sur elle … ola lala »

Yuki agacé, frappa la tête de Kakeru avec son classeur et reporta son attention sur la jeune européenne

« Mon nom est Black, Siria Black »

Redevenu sérieux, Kakeru feuilleta les listes des nouveaux à la recherche d'une Siria Black. Après quelques minutes de recherche dans un silence complet entre les trois adolescents, Alors que la jeune fille ne lâchait pas des yeux un Yuki gêné, le brun trouva enfin.

« Ah voila tu est dans la salle D-1 qui se trouve au deuxième étages à droite des escaliers »

« Merci » Remercia-t-elle en lâchant enfin Yuki du regard pour s'incliner à la manière des japonais avant de s'en aller

Les deux garçons la regardèrent s'en aller en pensant qu'elle était une fille très calme pour une européenne venant tout juste d'arriver au japon. Après tout il était de légende que les européens étaient bien plus énervés et mal poli que les asiatiques. Enfin c'était ce que pensait a l'heure actuel nos deux héros.

« Eh bien dit donc. Pas très bavarde cette fille. C'est même la seule à ne pas t'avoir agressé pour savoir ton prénom et si tu était libre pour un rendez vous » Fit remarquer le brun

« Ne m'en parle pas. J'aimerais rencontrer plus souvent des filles de son genre … j'aurais la paix pour une fois »

« En tout cas jamais je ne te jalouserais sur ça. Les meufs me feraient peur à ta place »

Soupir

Malgré ça il en était sur. Kakeru Manabé devenait petit a petit son meilleur ami. Il espérait seulement que pour son ami, le sentiment était réciproque.

* * *

« Les arbres sont bien en fleur, c'est génial » Poussa Tohru dans un cri de joie 

« Ne m'en parle pas, j'arrive à peine à respirer a cause de ça »

« Garde ton souffle au lieu de nous le répéter 10 fois dans une même journée Yankee »

« Non mais Kyon-Kyon ce serait encore levé du mauvais pied ce matin » Ironisa Arisa Uotani

« NE M'APPELE PAS COMME ÇA ! » S'écria le dit « Kyon-Kyon » en se levant de son siège, le point menaçant

_Nous sommes le 1er avril et aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes. Je suis tellement contente, cette journée a vraiment très bien commencé. Et être la, prêt de mes amis est pour moi une joie encore plus immense. Voir Saki, Arisa, Kyo, Yuki et les autres Soma chaque jour que fait mon existence, c'est tout ce que je souhaite._

« Tien mais où est le prince ? »

_Yuki ?_

« C'est vrai ça … tu le sais Tohru ? » Demanda Saki les yeux sur la tresse qu'elle faisait à Arisa

_Je devrais le savoir ? O la lala mais je n'en ai aucune idée moi_

« Euh … Je … »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié Tohru ? » Fit le rouquin en regardant son amie

Baissant la tête de découragement, l'Onigri lâcha un petit « Si » honteux

« En tant que président du comité des élèves, c'est son rôle d'accueillir les nouveaux » Lâcha Kyo en regardant par la fenêtre

« Ah mais oui, le fan club doit encore roder alors » Ricana Arisa « Pauvre Yuki, encore des nouvelles qui lui fera vivre l'enfer »

_Oui c'est vrai, Yuki nous l'avait annoncé au dîner d'hier soir. Je suis stupide et étourdie. C'est ma faute, si je l'avais écouté au lieu de faire la cuisine, j'aurai su. Oui mais si je n'avais pas continué de cuisiner, personne n'aurait eu à manger alors peut-être que ... AHHHH_

Une main s'abattit doucement sur le visage de la jeune fille, la coupant en plein dans ses réflexions sans queue ni tête.

Kyo était toujours là pour elle, toujours gentil, grognon mais gentil et elle devait avouer que c'était ce qui lui plaisait chez lui, son air féroce et doux a la fois.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien Tohru. Qui ça intéresse de savoir où et ce que fait ce saleté de Rat » Fit le jeune homme en retirant sa main

« Mais Kyo-kun … »

« Moi ça m'est bien égal » Grogna avec énervement le rouquin

« Tout t'es égal poil de carotte, tu ne changera donc jamais ? » Fit remarquer Arisa d'un geste lasse de la main

« TA GUEULE SALE YANKEE »

« Ah ah ah, vous êtes trop vous deux » Se mit soudainement a rire l'Onigri

Ce qui eu le don de calmer automatiquement Kyo et de le faire sourire. Un sourire remplit de douceur, un sourire qu'il n'a que pour elle. La jeune fille agissait comme un calmant pour le chat, elle lui était précieuse, très précieuse. La voir rire et sourire, les joues roses et le souffle manquant, remplissait de joie le jeune homme.

Un peu plus loin, un autre jeune homme regarder la scène qui se déroulait dans la salle de classe. Tohru était pour lui, resplendissante, à rire avec Arisa de la tête de ce pauvre Kyo, qui marchait comme un idiot à chaque fois. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'incruster avec autant de facilité que son cousin, auprès des filles. Oh ! bien sur elles l'accueillaient avec un sourire quand il arrivait mais il ne se sentait pas autant a sa place avec elles que Kyo l'était. Il ne serait jamais que le prince pour elles sauf pour Tohru. Il l'espérait en tout cas.

« Le prince est ici » Déclara Saki doucement

« Yuki-kun » S'exclama joyeusement Tohru « L'accueil des nouveaux est déjà terminé ? »

« Non » Souria le prince en entrant dans la classe « Mais j'ai laissé Manabé se débrouiller seul. Il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs » Termina t-il dans un soupir

_Yuki est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, de gentil. Malgré qu'il dise lui-même être gentil pour son propre bien, je sais moi que c'est faux. Il est gentil et ne connaît pas ses valeurs. Tous les Soma me donne cette impression. Hummmmmmmmmmm … c'est pas le moment de penser ça Tohru !_

« Et alors ces nouveaux ? » Demanda Arisa

« Oh … euh comme chaque année. Ah ! Et Il y a une jeune fille bizarre »

« Bizarre ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne ta pas sauter dessus comme les autres filles » Ironisa Kyo

« Tu me fatigue chat stupide »

« REPETE POUR VOIR ! »

« Chat Stupide »

« GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR JE VAIS TE TUER »

Kyo se lança sur Yuki qui arriva sans problème à arrêter le coup et mettre KO son cousin

Yuki, Kyo, pourquoi ne pouvais vous pas vous entendre ? J'aimerai vraiment qu'un jour il puisse s'entendre au moins sur quelque chose mais c'est peut-être un rêve impossible.

« J'espère que ça t'as calmé chaton »

« Je te déteste sale rat » Murmura Kyo à bout de force

« Pourquoi dit tu qu'elle est bizarre cette fille Yuki-kun ? »

« Eh bien … elle n'a pas l'air d'être du japon, ni d'aucun pays asiatique » Répondit Yuki en souriant à la jeune fille

« Une européenne ? » Demanda subitement Saki, comme intéressé

« Oui, j'imagine »

Une Européenne ? Vraiment ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'étranger. J'ai vraiment hâte de la connaître et peut-être de devenir son amie. J'espère tant.

« J'ai toujours rêvé lire les ondes des Européens. C'est si excitant. Ils doivent en avoir des différentes de nous » Continua Saki rêveuse

Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement. Une grosse goûte derrière la tête comme dans les mangas.

« Oui bon … à part ça tu sais dans quelle classe elle est ? »

« Oui, la D-1 pourquoi ? »

« Donc elle est en seconde année »

« Oh mais elle est dans la classe de Momiji-Kun et Haru-Kun » Tohru sauta de joie sous le regard amusé de ses deux meilleures amies et ceux attendrit des deux Soma

« Elle est trop belle quand elle se conduit ainsi, trop innocente »

« Tohru, tu est vraiment une pile énergisante pour nous tous »

« Saki je crois bien qu'aucun des deux princes ne peuvent s'empêcher de trouver notre petite Tohru attendrissante »

« C'est bien la première fois qu'ils sont tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde » Termina la « sorcière »

Les deux Soma se foudroya du regard avant d'aller chacun à leur place. La pauvre Tohru ne comprenait pas ce qui venait tout juste de ce passer devant elle.

_Pourquoi Yuki et Kyo se sont encore fâché ? Est-ce à cause de moi ? Au mon dieu j'ai du dire quelque chose sans faire attention qui a réveillé la colère qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre ! Je suis vraiment nul à cause de moi, ils sont fâchés._

« Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda l'Onigri en baissant la tête

« Quoi ? » S'écrièrent, dans une s'intronisation parfaite, les deux cousins

Le prince s'approcha de Tohru pour prendre son menton entre ses doigts

« Tu n'as rien fait Honda-san, Pourquoi pense tu le contraire ? » Fit-il étonné

« Kyo-kun et toi vous vous êtes encore disputé et j'ai l'impression d'y être pour beaucoup » Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux

« Tu te trompe Tohru. Ce baka neko et moi ne pouvons nous supporter. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi »

« Ça me tue de le dire, mais ce baka nezumi a raison » Grommela Kyo

« Je suis rassuré alors »

Tohru leur fit un grand sourire sous les regards bienveillants de Saki et Arisa. Il n'y a pas dire, Yuki et Kyo soma se conduisent vraiment comme deux prince avec leur amie commun.

_Je préfère les voir sourires que quand ils font la tête. Ils ont un magnifique sourire, pourquoi les cacher ? Je suis vraiment heureuse avec eux, vraiment. Maman aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée de ma dernière année de lycée, et bientôt je pourrais dire que j'ai réussis ce que tu voulais pour moi._

« Tous à votre place, les vacances c'est terminés. Maintenant on recommence le travail » Se mit a crier Mayuko

Dans une autre classe ayant un niveau inférieur à la leur, le professeur venait lui aussi de tout juste arriver avec a sa suite, une jeune fille brune au yeux vert, le regard inexpressif et le visage sans expression. Suivant les instructions faite par son professeur précédemment, elle se mit devant le tableau noir de sorte d'être vu par tous ses nouveaux camarades de classe et attendit le moment ou elle pourrait enfin s'asseoir.

« Cette année nous recevons une étrangère parmi nous venant tout droit de France en Europe. Je vous demande donc de l'accueillir comme il ce doit pour qu'elle se sente comme chez elle parmi nous. Présente toi s'il te plais »

Et c'est d'une voix sans intonation spéciale mais pourtant douce et fragile qu'elle fit gentiment ce qu'on lui demandait

« Je m'appel Siria Black, J'ai 17 ans et j'espère qu'on deviendra amis »

A suivre ?


	2. Un peu de Liberté

**Auteur :** Siria Black 666

**Titre :** Les Douze Autres Maudits

**Résumé :** La Famille Black d'un coté, le Clan Soma de l'autre. Lequel Clan à la pire des Malédictions ? Laquelle des deux Malédictions ne voudrez vous ne jamais avoir ? Les signes du Zodiaque ou les signes Chinois ? Quel clan est votre Camp ? Et surtout Pourront-ils s'allier, et ce malgré la haine que pouvaient ressentir leurs ancêtres les uns envers les autres, pour vaincre les deux Malédictions différentes mais pourtant si liés ?

**Couples :** Faut lire pour ça

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne me fait aucun argent dessus et seul les 12 Personnages de la Famille Black m'appartienne ... Bla bla bla bla bla bla ... Je tien aussi à remercier Demoness Lange pour m'avoir aidé à trouver une malédiction Plausible pour les Douze autres Maudits.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un peu de liberté

« Je m'appel Siria Black, J'ai 17 ans et j'espère qu'on deviendra amis »

Elle fut, après cela, mise à coté de Haru Soma à qui elle ne fit que répondre d'un ton doux au « Salut » gentil et joyeux de ce dernier. Malgré les essais perdus d'avance de Momiji, la jeune fille n'adressa la parole à personne d'autre. Elle préférait rester seule, dans son coin, sans parler à personne. Et cela, les autres élèves l'avaient très vite comprit puisque aucuns d'eux ne chercha à l'approcher, pensant que de toute façon, la jeune fille était beaucoup trop bizarre pour mériter leur attention.

Mais de toute façon, elle n'en avait que faire de ces étudiants idiots. Elle n'était pas venue au Japon pour se faire des amis mais pour étudier et aussi peut-être pour enfin être libre de tout mouvements. Un nouveau pays pour un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, elle rangea ses affaires sans se préoccuper plus que cela de ses camarades, et sortit de la classe. Dehors l'air était frais, doux. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Respirant un bon coup, elle se dirigea non pas vers la sortit mais vers un arbre et y posa ses livres et son sac avant de s'assoire, dos contre l'écorce, un manga entre les mains.

Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards étonnés et surpris que lui lancèrent les autres élèves qui s'empressaient, qu'en à eux, de sortir du lycée, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour sa part, Siria n'était pas pressé de rentrer dans cet appartement froid et silencieux qui lui servait de toit. Là bas, elle n'avait rien de spécial à faire, ici contre cet arbre, les cheveux dans le vent, elle se sentait libre et comme elle se le disait souvent « On a toujours quelque chose à faire avec la liberté »

Non loin de là, un groupe d'adolescents étaient eux aussi sur le point de quitter le lycée. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, mais que Siria remarqua sans problème, C'était qu'un groupe de filles plus que bruyantes les suivaient. Elles gloussaient et caquetaient en montrant les quatre garçons de la bande.

« Pire que des poules » Soupira Siria tout bas

C'est donc inconscient de l'attention qu'ils faisaient part, que le groupe d'amis continuait leur avancée en parlant et riant.

« Nous avons eu une nouvelle dans notre classe aujourd'hui mais elle n'est pas très bavarde. » Fit une voix tristounette

« Laisse moi deviner. Brune aux yeux vert, typée Européenne ! »

« Whouaaaaaaaaa tu es vraiment fort Yuki ! Comment t'as su ? »

« Idiot de Lapin, ce saleté de Rat est le président du comité des élèves. Normal qu'il sache ce genre de chose »

« Tu n'est pas gentil Kyo » Gronda gentiment Momiji « Et puis Yuki n'est pas sensé connaître tous les nouveaux. Que tu peut être bête des fois »

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR TU … »

« Elle ne parle pas et est restée toute seule, toute la journée » Coupa Haru subitement

Yuki se tourna vers son cousin accroché à son bras

« Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par là ? »

« Que tous simplement elle est étrange » Répondit-il avec son air déconnecté de la réalité

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? » Pensa Yuki

« Et alors ! On s'en fiche d'elle ! » Grogna le rouquin

« Tu est sans cœur Kyo » S'exclama une fois de plus Momiji

BANGGGGGGG

« OUINNNNNNNNNNNN KYO M'A TAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE »

Yuki secoua la tête. Cette famille était fatigante. Vraiment trop fatigante.

Il regarda comme impuissant, Kyo crier sur un Momiji faisant le pitre avant de passer son regard sur Hatsuharu qui regardait la scène d'un air absent, toujours accroché à lui avant de remarquer la jeune fille de leur conversation, assise toute seule à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Haru n'avait pas tord en disant qu'elle était bizarre, quoi qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment utilisé ce mot pour la définir. Elle donnait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un de très seule, très solitaire. Un peu comme lui en y pensant. Il avait bon être entouré de ses cousins, sa famille, des filles du lycée ou même de ses amis, il se sentait seul, inexorablement seul.

Et Voir cette fille lire un livre seul contre un arbre, lui donnait une image intérieur de lui-même.

Où peut-être recherchait-elle la solitude sans jamais faire l'effort de voir plus loin ! Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas tout simplement la présence d'autrui auprès d'elle !

« OHHHHHHHHH regardez, c'est elle ! » S'écria le lapin « Mais pourquoi elle reste dans le lycée alors que les cours sont terminés ? »

« Elle n'est pas net » Remarqua Kyo en haussant les épaules

« Bon bas comme ça je vais pouvoir vous la présenter » Fit joyeusement le jeune Soma « Venez »

« Momiji, je pense qu'elle aimerait rester seule sans qu'on la dérange »

Mais c'était peine perdue puisque que ce dernier courait déjà vers la jeune fille sans avoir écouté un seul mot du pauvre Yuki.

Le blondinet s'arrêta devant l'européenne et échangea quelques mots avec elle avant de se retourner vers ses cousins et de leur faire des signes de mains. Signifiant par là qu'ils pouvaient venir.

Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'y aller. Après tout Yuki n'était pas contre de faire connaissance avec des gens ayant une culture différente de la sienne. Il était même curieux de savoir comment vivaient les européens. Si leur culture était si éloigné que ça ou pas.

Les filles qui mataient et suivaient sans vergogne, depuis le début, les quatre Soma, commencèrent à paniquer et à ne plus rien comprendre quand elles virent leurs princes s'approcher d'une parfaite inconnue.

Continuant à lire son manga sans écouter un traite mot de ce que pouvais lui raconter le garçon blond, Siria ne remarqua pas que les 3 autres s'étaient approchés.

« Siria, je te présente mes cousins. Yuki, Kyo et Hatsuharu Soma » Dit-il en les montrant du doigt « Moi c'est Momiji Soma »

« Bonjour » Fit Yuki et Haru

Siria leva les yeux vers eux sans en gardant son livre ouvert. Yuki était un garçon mignon malgré son aspect presque féminin. Chez lui son physique ne faisait pas si femme que certains chanteurs japonais qu'elle avait pu voir en photo sur Internet. Non, chez Yuki, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une virilité fragile, certes, mais bien là.

Haru était lui aussi un garçon très mignon dans son genre. Son style « méchant garçon » avec tous ses piercings, lui donnait un charme non négligeable.

Momiji, quand a lui, Il représentait l'innocence à l'état pur. Pourtant Siria était prête à parier qu'il cachait une grande douleur.

Et Kyo … c'est tout simplement ses cheveux qu'elle trouvait ensorcelants. Ce n'est pas banal pour un Asiatique, les cheveux roux. Dans son pays, elle n'était pas étonnée de croiser des roux, mais ici, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à en voir.

D'ailleurs en regardant de plus prêt, des garçons aux cheveux blancs, roux, blonds et violets avec des yeux Rouges, Violets, Jaune et Gris, même en Europe, elle n'en n'avait jamais vu.

Visiblement les teintures et les lentilles de couleurs devaient faire fureur au Japon, plus qu'en France en tout cas. Ou alors quelque chose de bizarre c'était produit le jour de leur conception.

« Bonjour » Répondit-elle simplement

« Dit … pourquoi tu reste toute seule ici ? Pourquoi tu ne rentre pas chez toi » Questionna Momiji intrigué

« … Je pensait que vous vouvoyez les gens qui ne sont ni des proche ni des amis au japon ! Je me suis trompé ? » Demanda t-elle tranquillement

« Euh … » Momiji regarda ses cousins qui étaient comme lui surpris

« Mais c'est mieux ainsi » Continua-t-elle en rangeant son livre dans son sac « Je me voyait mal vouvoyez tous le monde alors qu'on a le même age »

« C'est que … »

« Comment tu as fait pour avoir une couleur aussi vif ? » Demanda subitement Siria à Kyo

Comme se réveillant d'un long sommeil, le jeune homme s'écria

« C'EST MA VRAI COULEUR DE CHEVEUX ! »

« … » Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux, essayant par là de savoir pourquoi il lui mentait

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? »

« … » Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sa façon de le regarder ?

« OH TU VAS ME REPONDRE OUI ? »

« … » Il allait pas bien celui là, c'est pas la peine de crier ! Aux dernières nouvelles c'est lui qui mentait

« GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ELLE M'ENERVE »

« Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça ? C'est pas bon pour la santé de s'énerver autant »

« Et toi pourquoi tu ne répond pas quand on te parle ? » S'écria le jeune roux

« Oh désolé, je ne pensait pas que cela te dérangerait » Répondit-elle doucement « J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu ment au sujet de ta couleur de cheveux ! Un asiatique ne peut pas être roux de nature, comme il ne peut pas être blond ou avoir le cheveux blanc ou violet » Dit-elle en regardant les garçons tour à tour « C'est dommage parce que j'adore ta couleur »

Elle s'approcha de Kyo, qui recula de peur qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras. Mais seulement la main de la jeune fille entra en contact avec le corps du garçon, se plongeant doucement dans les cheveux si captivant du chat.

« Tes cheveux sont si doux et cette couleur te va si bien »

Kyo était pétrifié par le geste plus qu'inattendu de la jeune européenne. Jamais une fille ne l'avait autant approché à part Tohru mais la encore c'était différent. Il détestait depuis toujours, tous contacts venant d'une tierce personne et d'une fille encore plus. Et cette fille osait l'approcher mais le pire c'était peut-être le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'éloigner de lui. L'envie ne lui manquait pas mais il était comme paralysé.

Prêt d'eux, Momiji et Yuki étaient eux aussi stupéfiés. Siria semblait si farouche, timide. Le fait qu'elle soit si intime avec Kyo, un inconnu de plus, était vraiment plus qu'étonnant. Les Européens étaient-ils tous comme ça ou elle faisait exception ?

« Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Momiji-kun, Haru-kun mais que faites vous encore dans le lycée ? » Tohru arriva en courant, ses affaires dans les bras

Aussitôt Siria retira sa main des cheveux de Kyo et ramassa son sac et ses livres

« Oh, je suis désolé, je vous dérange peut-être ? » Fit l'Onigri confuse en regardant Siria et les garçons tour à tour

« Ne t'en fait pas Honda-san, nous t'attendions de toute façon » Répondit Yuki en souriant

« Oh mais il ne fallait pas … je ne savait pas, sinon je me serait dépêché de terminer mes corvées plus vite. Excusez moi » Tohru baissa la tête honteuse

« Mais ce n'est rien Tohru » Rétorqua Momiji en rigolant « En plus on a pu parler avec Siria un petit moment »

« Honda-san, voici Siria Black, la jeune européenne dont je te parlait ce matin. Black-san voici Tohru Honda »

« Oh enchanté Black-san » Tohru s'inclina respectueusement face à une Siria surprise

Cette dernière lui répondit par un petit sourire timide.

« S'il te plait, appel moi Siria » Dit-elle timidement

« Oui Siria-san … »

« Juste Siria. D'où je vient on s'appel tous par nos prénoms » Continua Siria l'esprit ailleurs « Je doit y aller au revoir »

Elle s'éloigna sans un mot ni un regard de plus pour les 4 garçons. Kyo, encore pétrifié par le geste presque affectueux de la jeune fille, ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle et sa main s'étaient éloignées à l'arrivée de l'Onigri. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Tohru lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il reprit pied dans la réalité et vit que l'européenne n'était plus là.

« Mais … ou est-ce qu'elle est ? » Demanda Kyo confus

« Elle est partit depuis quelques minutes baka neko »

« C'est dommage. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur elle finalement » Déclara Momiji déçu

« Momiji, elle est dans notre classe. Tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras pour apprendre à la connaître » Lâcha Haru calmement

Momiji le regarda avant de faire un grand sourire

« Oui tu as raison »

Elle est vraiment très belle. C'est la première fois que je vois une Européenne mais pourquoi est-elle partit alors que je venais tout juste d'arriver ? C'est moi qui l'aurais fait fuir ? C'est dommage, j'aurai vraiment aimé parler avec elle. Mais comme le dit Hatsuharu, Momiji et moi auront tout le temps de lui parler. Je veux vraiment lui parler.

« Tu vient Tohru, on rentre » Momiji prit la jeune fille par le bras sans s'arrêter de sourire

« Oh … euh … oui bien sur » Répondit-elle en souriant à son tour

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour on deviendra amie. Je l'espère en tout cas.

« Tohru arrête de rêvasser en marchant » Soupira Kyo en posant sa main sur la tête de cette dernière « Parce qu'un jour tu te fera vraiment mal »

« Oui désolé » Rigola stupidement l'Onigri

« C'est pas passé loin cette fois » S'exclama Yuki en regardant le poteau

« ARRETE DE RIGOLER STUPIDEMENT, C'EST AGASANT » S'écria Kyo rouge

« Désolé » Lâcha t-elle piteusement

« ET ARRETE DE T'EXCUSER ! T'aurais vraiment pu te faire mal » Murmura le chat dans un soupir

Tohru se mit à rougir tout en lui souriant d'une manière qu'elle seule connaissait et qui avait le dont de faire rougir Kyo plus n'importe qui. Il s'inquiété pour elle et elle en était heureuse, vraiment heureuse.

Derrière eux, Momiji, Yuki et Haru les regardaient. Pour eux il ce passait quelque chose de plutôt louche entre Kyo et Tohru et aucuns des trois ne savaient si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Yuki considérait Tohru comme une petite sœur et Kyo pourrait être quelqu'un de bien pour elle mais curieusement il avait peur qu'elle souffre dans une relation avec lui. Le chat était compliqué mais tenait à elle, il en était sur.

Haru, lui s'en fichait complètement des relations que le chat pouvait entretenir avec Tohru. Quand à Momiji, il était tout simplement jaloux. Lui aussi aurait bien voulut être dans le cœur de Tohru comme Kyo. Avoir la place que le rouquin avait réussi à s'emparer. Mais il s'était faite à l'idée qu'à jamais il resterait un petit garçon pour la jeune fille. Un petit garçon gentil et mignon.

La nuit était déjà tomber quand Siria Black rentra enfin chez elle. Dehors les lampadaires venaient tout juste de s'allumer et mis à part quelques adultes beaucoup trop rond pour être sobre, plus personne ne traînaient dans les rues de Tokyo.

* * *

Quand Siria avait laissé les 4 Soma et Tohru Honda devant la grille du lycée, elle n'avait eu aucune envie de rentrer chez elle. C'est donc sans poser ses affaires dans cet appartement beaucoup trop grand pour elle toute seule, que Siria eu l'idée d'aller se promener en ville. Elle avait eu besoin de réfléchir à son comportement. Jamais elle n'avait mis ses mains dans les cheveux d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas un maximum mais avec ce Kyo Soma, c'était venu tout seul. Comme une force qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. D'ailleurs elle ne se contrôlait pas.

Qu'auraient pensé ses amis en France si ils l'avaient vu à ce moment là ? Sûrement qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'elle devrait revenir chez eux.

Revenir en France … c'est vrai que son pays lui manquait surtout son meilleur ami. Les sortis cinéma, discothèque, piscine, patinoire … tout cela lui manquait. Mais c'était son choix de partir pour une durée indéterminé et elle savait tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle en prenant cette décision. Malgré ça elle ne regrettait pas. Sa présence devait être au Japon et non en France pour l'instant.

La porte de son appartement franchit, elle se débarrassa de son sac de cour en le lançant à travers le salon et enleva ses chaussures avant de marcher lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Prendre un bon bain était son seul souhait pour la soirée. Un bain, un plateau repas, la télé et le lit.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de retirer le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait encore sur elle, elle entendit la faible sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui reposait encore dans la poche de sa veste.

Elle prit donc le mobile et put lire sur l'écran à cristaux liquide le nom du correspondant.

« Lucas » Elle eu un grand sourire « Tu ne peut vraiment pas te passer de moi hein mon petit Lion ! »

« Bonsoir Lucas » Fit Siria en entrant dans son bain

« Eh ! Mais comment t'as su que c'était moi ? » S'exclama la voix masculine

« Ton prénom est écrit sur l'écran de mon portable »

« Ah je croyait avoir caché mon numéro » Siria coinça son portable entre l'oreille et l'épaule pour pouvoir s'attacher les cheveux sans problème

« Alors ma puce comment c'est le Japon ? »

« C'est super » Répondit-elle vaguement

« On te manque j'espère ? »

« Toi plus que les autres »

Soufflant sur la mousse qu'elle avait sur les mains, elle reprit

« Comment ça ce passe ? Tu le monde va bien ? »

« Ouais si on peut dire. Tu es quand même le pilier de cette famille. Séléna m'a dit de te dire que si un jour tu as besoin de lui parlait, elle t'écoutera jour comme nuit. Assia n'arrête pas de répéter que si tu est partit au Japon, c'est parce que tu reconnaissait qu'elle était plus forte et Nathan devient fou que tu ne sois plus au manoir ni en France »

« ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas de lui » Soupira la jeune fille subitement fatiguée

« Eh mon ange, si ça va pas rentre en France. Tu sais combien on s'en fait tous pour toi »

« Oui Je sais mais je voulait voir du pays » Répliqua-t-elle en se frottant doucement les jambes avec une petite éponge

« Fait tout de même attention »

« Lucas s'il te plais … »

« De toute façon on a décidé, enfin j'ai décidé avec Stella, qu'on viendrait tous te rejoindre »

Il eu un léger silence

« Je te connaît assez pour savoir que tu doit être en colère qu'on est décidé cela sans t'en parler alors que tu est partit pour être un peu tranquille mais te savoir si loin, vulnérable comme tu est, ne nous rassure vraiment pas »

« Ton problème Lucas, c'est que tu t'inquiète beaucoup trop. Je ne suis pas en sucre. De plus je pensait avoir été assez clair avant de partir mais visiblement, une fois de plus vous n'en faite qu'à votre tête » Remarqua l'européenne légèrement en colère

« Si tu avait prit la peine de prendre Stella avec toi on n'aurait pas été obliger de prendre cette décision et puis Eva fait des crise d'angoisse depuis que tu as quitté la France. Tu sais très bien comment elle est quand il s'agit de la famille ! »

« Oui je sais »

Elle soupira

« Quand arrivez vous ? »

« Dans 2 semaines. D'ici la fait vraiment attention à toi d'accord »

« Oui papa » Répondit-elle en rigolant « Bon Lucas je suis désolé mais je suis en plein dans mon bain. Alors à dans deux semaine »

« Oui c'est ça. Je t'aime mon petit chef »

« Moi aussi je m'aime » Ricana-t-elle avant de raccrocher

Elle qui pensait pouvoir être tranquille pendant un moment, elle s'était trompée. Cette période de liberté ne durera que le temps d'une semaine avant que tous les autres n'arrivent et avec eux leurs lots de problèmes quotidiens.

Mais il y avait du bon. Après tout elle aussi s'ennuyait d'eux. Elle voulait s'amuser et qui d'autre que sa famille était le mieux placée pour la divertir ?

* * *

_« Au lycée »_

La jeune Européenne était assise à sa place depuis déjà une heure quand Haru et Momiji Soma entra à leur tour. Ils ne furent pas étonnés de la voir encore toute seule dans son coin, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et sûrement dans ses pensées.

Sans un regard pour Momiji, qui alla rejoindre ses amis de classe, Haru se dirigea vers Siria et s'assit à sa place sans un mot.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta droit comme un I, regardant en face de lui sans bouger. Siria, qui l'avait vu arriver grâce au reflet du carreau, le regarda sans faire un geste.

Ce garçon était étrange. Il ne disait presque jamais rien, c'était à croire qu'il était constamment dans la lune. Son corps était présent mais son esprit vagabondait ici et là. Il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Elle aussi avait tendance à n'être là que de corps, ce qui avait particulièrement le dont de l'énerver. De toute façon chez cette fille, tout l'énervait, ce n'était pas compliqué.

« Bonjour Hatsuharu » Salua quand même la jeune fille

« Bonjour » Fit-il en tournant son regard vers elle « Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier. Tu voulais sûrement rester seule »

Elle le regarda surprise avant de sourire doucement. Touché par l'attention

« C'est vrai, j'avais dans l'idée de rester tranquille, seule à lire » Dit-elle en regardant sa table « Mais Momiji est si mignon et si gentil que je ne peut lui en vouloir. Tu n'as donc pas besoin de t'excuser en son nom » S'exclama la jeune fille en lui souriant

« Bien »

Cette fille était de plus en plus bizarre, elle passait d'un extrême à un autre. Elle pouvait être froide et silencieuse presque qu'un « Je-m'en-foutisme » total à un sourire déconcertant, affolant.

« Par hasard » Commença Siria, sortant le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc de ses pensées « Tu ne connaîtrait pas une certaine Machi Kuragi ? »

« Non »

« MOI JE CONNAIT » S'écria Momiji joyeusement en s'approchant « Elle travaille pour Yuki au sein du comité des élèves »

« Merci petit Momiji »

Siria lui fit un baisé sur la joue en signe de remerciement et sortit en courant de la salle sans prendre garde à ses affaires qu'elle fit voler sous les yeux étonnés des deux Soma. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Et pourquoi était-elle si contente tout d'un coup ?

Et pour être contente, elle l'était. 4 ans. Ça faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'elle n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles et aujourd'hui elle revenait, atterrissait dans ce lycée qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas, et Pouvait enfin la revoir après cette longue attente.

Dans la salle ou était installé le comité des élèves, tous travaillaient ardemment dans l'espoir de ranger le tas de feuille concernant la rentrée et les informations sur les nouveaux élèves quand la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter les cinq adolescents.

« Machi ! »

Elle se retourna au son de cette voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Une chose étonnante ce passa devant les yeux de Yuki, Nao, Kakeru et Kimi.

« Siria ! » S'écria t-elle, la bouche grande ouverte

A suivre ?


	3. On refait connaissance

**Auteur :** Siria Black 666

**Titre :** La deuxième Malédiction

**Résumé :** La Famille Black d'un coté, le Clan Soma de l'autre. Quel est le Clan qui à la pire des Malédictions ? Laquelle des deux Malédictions ne voudrez vous ne jamais avoir ? Les signes du Zodiaque ou les signes Chinois ? Quel clan est votre Camp ? Et surtout Pourront-ils s'allier, et ce malgré la haine que pouvaient ressentir leurs ancêtres les uns envers les autres, pour vaincre les deux Malédictions différentes mais pourtant si liés ?

**Couples :** Faut lire pour ça

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne me fait aucun argent dessus et seul les 12 Personnages de la Famille Black m'appartienne ... Bla bla bla bla bla bla ... Je tien aussi à remercier Demoness Lange pour m'avoir aidé à trouver une malédiction Plausible pour les Douze autres Maudits

* * *

Chapitre 3 : On refait connaissance

Les cours étaient encore bien loin d'être terminés mais Machi et Siria n'en n'avaient cure. Elles comptaient bien profiter dès le début de la présence de l'une et l'autre au lieu de seulement deux ou trois heures après les cours.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres, toute les deux, qu'elles s'installèrent à une petite table deux personnes dans un snack franco américain de la ville de Tokyo.

Elles avaient 10 ans à rattraper ensemble, 10 ans qu'elles n'avaient pu se voir que grâce a Internet, se donnant des nouvelles par le biais du téléphone portable.

Mais maintenant, elles n'ont plus 10, elles n'ont plus leurs parents qui décident de ne plus se voir ni s'adresser la parole à cause d'un problème d'adultère qu'aucune des deux n'étaient concernées, mais qui en payaient le prix.

Elles ont 17 ans, libre (pour autant qu'elles puissent l'être) et surtout loin de l'autorité parentale.

« Vous désirez Mesdemoiselles ? » Demanda un jeune serveur aux deux lycéennes

« Un thé à la pêche et toi Machi ? »

« Un jus de pomme »

Le serveur nota la commande sur un calepin et s'éloigna.

« ça fait longtemps que tu est au Japon ? » Demanda Machi après un court silence

« Depuis ce Week-end » Répondit l'européenne « J'ai étais obligé de m'inscrire dans ce lycée pour ne pas rester à rien faire »

« Le reste de la famille est là ? »

« Pas encore mais bientôt ! Malheureusement … »

Le jeune serveur fut de retour avec les boissons, coupant la conversation des deux filles. Chacune prit son verre en remerciant le serveur, mais Machi ne lâchait pas Siria du regard alors que cette dernière ne la regardait pas, ses yeux fixant la paille dans son verre sans aucune réaction. Elle avait été tellement contente de revoir Machi, qu'elle n'avait pas pensée que depuis tout ce temps, il leur serait impossible de tenir une conversation digne de ce nom. Elles avaient changées, elles n'avaient plus 10. Il était passé ce temps ou encore innocente du monde adulte, elles s'amusaient toutes les deux à se pousser l'une après l'autre sur la balançoire du quartier.

Maintenant elles avaient 7 ans de plus, chez elle comme chez Machi, des événements s'étaient passés. Siria était au courant pour la famille de Machi, de la relation extraconjugale de son père avec une autre femme, son demi frère devenu violent par le stress, mais surtout d'une fortune importante en héritage pour l'un deux. Mais cette dernière n'est pour le moins au courant de ce qui c'est passé en 7 ans chez elle et Siria n'était pas sur de vouloir tous lui raconter ! Après tout, c'était un secret de famille qui ne concernait pas qu'elle mais tout ceux de la famille Black concernés. Machi n'en faisait pas partit et donc pour l'instant et à cause de cela, elles resteraient pour un long moment, des étrangères de 7 ans l'une pour l'autre.

« Pourquoi est tu venus au Japon ? C'est une question qui me tracasse » Avoua Machi soudainement

Siria releva la tête, coupant court à ses réflexions sans pour autant arrêter de siroter son thé à la pêche.

« Je voulait des vacances c'est tout ! M'éloigner de ma famille quelques jours et être enfin libre » Siria répondit les yeux dans le vague, consciente du regard perdu de son amie « Mais assez parlé de moi » Fit-elle subitement « Et toi ? Quoi de neuf pour toi ? »

Machi fut surprise. Son amie avait changé, jamais avant Siria n'aurait demandé de nouvelle de quelqu'un, préférant parler d'elle encore et encore que d'entendre les autres parlaient d'eux. Petite fille, Siria avait toujours était imbus d'elle-même, traitée comme une petite princesse par toute la famille Black et Machi devait avouer que jamais elle n'avait comprit pourquoi. Pour elle, Siria n'était qu'une petite fille comme les autres, comme elle. Seul son père ne la plaçait pas sur un pied destale, la traitant comme les autres, la disputant quand il le fallait et surtout ne la gâtant pas comme un enfant pourrit. C'est peut-être grâce à lui qu'elle était devenu ce qu'elle était maintenant !

« Euh … je … pas grand-chose en bref. Juste que je ne voit plus mes parents, étant toujours en déplacement et que je travaille au comité des élèves en tant que comptable »

« Oui c'est-ce dont j'ai crut comprendre mais … tu n'as pas de petit copain ? »

Machi se mit à rougir. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'image du président Yuki soma apparut devant ses yeux, la faisant rougir encore plus

« Quoi ? Non, non »

« Ne rougit pas » Rigola la jeune Black « Ce n'est qu'une simple question où peut-être pensais tu a quelqu'un de spécial ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un sourire manipulateur

« PERSONNE » S'écria-t-elle rouge de honte

Siria se mit à rigoler franchement. Elle adorait s'amuser avec les réactions des gens et Machi était amusante, vraiment. Elle s'ennuierait moins dorénavant. Machi était là et sa famille bientôt aussi. Les relations allaient naître, elle en était sur et Siria aimait ça plus que tout. Ça l'amusait de voir les gens tomber amoureux parce que ceux là étaient plus faciles à manipuler et la chute était plus grande quand la rupture arrivait.

« Dit moi Machi, tu connaît les Soma depuis combien de temps maintenant ? »

« Les soma ? Non je ne les connais pas. Je ne les fréquente pas non plus »

« Tu ne parle donc pas à Yuki Soma ? » questionna Siria d'une voix langoureuse

« C'est strictement professionnel si je peut dire » Grogna la japonaise

« Haha, t'est trop poilante toi sérieux » Siria rigola une fois de plus sous le regard noir de son amie « Donc tu ne connaît pas les soma ! Dommage »

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Les Soma t'intéresse ? »

Siria sirota son thé à la pêche, la paille pincée entre ses doigts, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres

« Qui est Yuki soma pour toi ? » Demanda l'européenne sans se soucier de la question précédente

Machi soupira agacée par le comportement enfantin de cette fille

« Ce n'est qu'un élève comme un autre … C'EST TOUT » Machi se mit à rougir une fois de plus, gênée par la situation

Trop facile, c'était beaucoup trop facile

« Siria tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »

« Quelle question ? » Demanda t-elle innocemment

Soupir

« Les Soma … tu t'intéresse à eux ? »

« Tu sais Machi, les Soma ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça seulement … Ils ont quelque chose d'intéressant. Qu'il s'agit de Yuki, Kyo, Momiji ou Haru Soma, ils dégagent tous une sensation bizarre, une sensation étrange qui affole mes sens »

Elle termina son verre lentement, comme si son thé à la pêche avait quelque chose de sacré.

« Et ça m'amuse ! Je pense que je ne m'ennuierais pas une seconde avec eux. »

_« Je veut surtout savoir pourquoi mon père m'a toujours répété de ne jamais m'approcher d'eux »_

Elle se mit à sourire d'une manière mystérieuse sans se soucier du regard étonné de Machi sur elle.

* * *

Il était maintenant 13h de l'après midi et les cours venaient tout juste de ce terminer pour les trois amis et Le chemin du retour chez eux était bizarrement calme. Comme d'habitude, Tohru entre Yuki et Kyo, marchait joyeusement mais cette fois ci, et pour son plus grand étonnement, aucun de ses deux amis n'ouvraient les hostilités. Elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir mais cette situation était trop soudaine pour l'Onigri. Mais pourtant, comme ses deux amis, cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait été déçut de ne pas avoir revu l'Européenne de la journée. Selon les dires de Yuki, elle serait entrée en bombe dans la salle où se réunissait constamment l'ensemble du comité des élèves et serait repartit avec une élève du comité, bras dessus, bras dessous sans s'occuper d'autre chose. Ensuite on ne les avait plus revus, comme si elles n'étaient plus dans l'enceinte du lycée.

_« Je me demande ce que pense les garçons à sont sujet » Pensa-t-elle en regardant Kyo et Yuki qui marchait devant elle « Ils sont préoccupés, Kyo surtout, et ce depuis hier. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Moi qui pensait le connaître ! Je suis stupide d'avoir crut que tout était acquis. Maman me l'a souvent répété en plus. Mais j'ai vraiment crut que maintenant je n'aurais plus aucune surprises le concernant. »_

Toute à ses réflexions, elle passa la porte d'entrée de la maison en même temps que ses deux camarades. Ils n'avaient pas fait 3 pas, que Shigure apparu devant eux

« Enfin, la petite fleur de mon foyer est rentrée. J'ai une de ces faim et pauvre de moi, j'ai du travailler toute la journée sans m'arrêter pour satisfaire les besoins de ma maison d'édition » Dit-il, de grosse larme de crocodile coulant sur ses joues

Tohru sursauta

« Oh oui monsieur Shigure. Je suis désolé, j'aurai du rentrer plus tôt »

Elle souria et se précipita dans la cuisine bien décidée à penser à autre chose et surtout nourrir sa famille d'adoption. Quand à Shigure, il s'attendait à recevoir un coup d'un des deux garçons ou même des deux et ci était donc préparé en conséquence mais étonnement, rien n'arriva. Se relevant donc fébrilement, l'écrivain vit ses deux cousins monter à l'étage sans rien dire, ce qui en 3 ans de vie commune, n'était jamais arrivé.

« Bizarre ça, aucune réaction, aucune menace, aucune dispute. Ma maison tient encore debout ! Quelque chose d'inhabituelle ce passe ici »

Il passa ensuite son regard sur Tohru qui effectuait des gestes rapides dans la cuisine. Malgré son sourire joyeux ornant ses lèvres, Shigure voyait bien que chez elle aussi quelque chose clochait. Une chose ou une personne la préoccupait, elle et les garçons. Sinon comment expliquer que ni Yuki, ni Kyo n'avait eu de réaction comme avant ou que Tohru se trouvait encore plus préoccupée et tête en l'air que d'habitude !

Sans faire vraiment attention, Yuki et Kyo montèrent à l'étage ensemble et se sépara sans un regard, chacun dans leur coin. Yuki alla dans sa chambre et Kyo sur le toit.

La chambre du « Prince » n'avait vraiment rien de Princier. Son lit était fait mais cela seulement grâce à la bonté de Tohru qui chaque matin changeait les draps. Aucuns vêtements sales ne traînaient sur le sol et cela encore grâce à Tohru.

Mais sur son bureau, de nombreux papiers traînaient et sur le tapis de sa chambre, des livres, son sac et bien d'autre chose y jonçaient fièrement.

Sans se préoccuper de tout cela, Yuki s'allongea sur son lit et mis ses mains derrière la tête. Il fixa des yeux le plafond blanc de la chambre et plongea encore plus dans ses pensées.

Lui aussi pensait à la nouvelle. Il l'a trouvait de plus en plus bizarre, et mystérieuse surtout. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un n'ayant jamais mis un pied au Japon, mais pourtant elle connaissait Machi. Par preuve du contraire, Machi n'a jamais quitté le Japon. En même temps, qui était-il pour dire ça alors qu'il ne sait rien de rien sur elle ou même sur les autres.

En même temps, que lui prenait-il de penser autant à cette fille ? Depuis 2 jours, il avait l'étrange impression que sa vie tournait autour d'elle. Pourtant elle n'avait rien de spécial … alors il ne comprenait pas.

De son coté, Kyo était allongé sur le toit, dans la même position que son coussin. Mais ses yeux étaient fermés à cause du soleil dérangeant.

Il ne pensait pas. Il revivait un rêve étrange qui l'avait chamboulé au plus profond de son être.

Dans ce rêve, il se voyait porter un bébé dans les bras. Un bébé brun avec des reflets roux. Les yeux de l'enfant était clos et lui ressentait une joie intense circuler dans ses veines. Il se sentait sourire en regardant le petit ange qui dormait contre son torse, comme si cet enfant était la personne la plus précieuse dans sa vie.

Il ne voyait que cet enfant aux yeux fermés. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : que cet ange les ouvres. Il sentait que c'était un besoin présent dans ses entrailles de voir les yeux du minipouce. Quand enfin, il ouvrit les yeux, la joie fut remplacée par la peur. Ce n'était plus le visage et encore moins les yeux de « son » enfant mais celui de sa mère. Ce rêve qui avait débuté comme un rêve impossible mais magnifique, ce révélait être un cauchemar. Suite a cela, il s'était réveillé en sursaut et en sueur, les paroles de sa mère se répétant sans cesse dans son esprit. **« COMMENT UN MONSTRE COMME TOI A PU ENGENDRER CETTE CHOSE ! PARCE QUE NON CE N'EST PAS UN ETRE HUMAIN, C'EST UN MONTRE, COMME TOI … COMME ELLE. LES MONTRES NE PEUVENT FAIRE QUE DES MONTRES. TU ME DEGOUTES MON FILS ! TU NE PENSES QU'A TOI. LE CHAT NE DOIT PAS SE REPRODUIRE, IL DOIT ETRE ENFERME ET ETRE SEUL … TU NE FAIT QUE ME DECEVOIR … »**

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêve. Jamais avant cette nuit il ne s'était vu avec un enfant dans ses bras. D'ailleurs même dans la réalité il n'a jamais eu la chance (ou malchance) de prendre un bébé dans ses bras ! Alors pourquoi rêver de ça subitement surtout que jamais il n'avais eu l'envie d'avoir un enfant contre lui et encore moins le sien.

Oh bien sur, peut-être un jour avec le temps mais franchement du temps, en avait-il vraiment ? Depuis tout petit, il savait qu'à sa majorité, il devra subir le même sort que les autres maudits du chat. Alors avoir un enfant, qui signifierai aimer une femme, n'était pas une solution faite pour lui.

Le visage souriant de Tohru portant contre sa poitrine un enfant brun à reflet roux lui apparut devant les yeux. Elle le fixait en murmurant doucement « Kyo » avant de s'évaporer quand ce dernier bougea la tête dans tous les sens, les joues rouge pivoine.

* * *

Il était maintenant l'heure de dîner chez les Soma et Shigure, qui mourrait de faim, était plus qu'impatient de manger. Comme toujours, Tohru, avait préparé un vrai petit festin et le Chien en salivait d'avance. Au menu : Des boulettes de poulet, des beignets de crevette et légume et pour le désert de la purée de patates douces.

Quand Yuki débarqua dans la cuisine, il découvrit son cousin avec la langue pendante et la bave au coin des lèvres devant la petite table ou était disposés chaque plats.

« Ah enfin te voila » S'exclama Shigure en reprenant constance « Mais ou est ce malpoli de Kyo ? C'est que j'ai faim moi »

« Laisse ce sale chat où il est » Grogna Yuki

« Je vais aller le chercher Monsieur Shigure »

Tohru était sur le point de se lever quand Shigure la retient par le bras

« Yuki à raison Tohru, Laissons le tranquille. Comme toujours il doit être sur le toit à réfléchir » Dit-il sérieusement « Et puis comme ça, ça en fera plus pour nousssssssssss … Allez à tableeeeeeeeeee » S'exclama t-il en faisant de nouveau le pitre

Tohru le regarde se servir et jeta un coup d'œil vers le toit

« Bon d'accord » Capitula t-elle dans un murmure

_Je me demande ce qu'il a … Kyo _

Ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence complet ou seul le bruit des couverts résonnait. Tohru mangeait la tête baissée vers son assiette, Yuki au contraire mangeait en fixant un point sur le mur et Shigure les regardait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs prenaient à tous les deux ?

« Serais déplacé de demander ce qui vous arrive depuis un moment ? » Demanda l'écrivain

Yuki et Tohru sursauta en même temps

« De quoi tu parle Shigure ? » Yuki fronça les sourcils

« De votre comportement plus que suspect ! » Shigure avala un bout de poulet « Ce passerait-il quelque chose de pervers sous mon toit ? » Questionna t-il avec un grand sourire

_« Pervers ? » Pensa Tohru_

« C'EST TOI LE PERVERS ! » S'énerva le rat

« Vous savez c'est de votre âge … je me rappel quand j'avais encore 17 ans – Quel bon temps- et que je venait tout juste de découvrir la vrai raison des hommes et des femmes sur terre. J'ai de suite mis en pratique cette découverte » Dit-il rêveur

« FERME LA »

Yuki le frappa durement

« Monsieur Shigure » Commença gentiment l'Onigri « Quel est donc cette raison de notre présence sur terre ? »

Les grosses larmes qui coulaient sur les joues blanches de l'écrivain, s'arrêtèrent pour laisser place à un grand sourire pervers alors que le visage de Yuki perdit ses couleurs.

« Je suis sur que Yuki ici présent aimerai te le montrer. Et bien que j'aimerais voir cela, avoir de l'intimité pour ce genre de chose est conseillé. »

« ARRETE DE DIRE DES BETISES SALE CHIEN » S'écria Yuki rouge de honte

« Aie, aie, mais cette pauvre Tohru à le droit de savoir les mystères de l'univers et qui d'autre qu'un beau jeune homme comme toi pour la maintenir au courant » Pleurnicha Shigure

« ARRETE DE DIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSE DEVANT TOHRU, ELLE N'A PAS BESOIN DE T'ENTENDRE FORMULER A VOIX HAUTE TES IDEES PERVERSES »

« Tu préfère peut-être que ce soit moi qui lui apprenne ? »

« RETIRE CETTE IDEE DE TA TETE SALE CLEBS ET EN MEME TEMPS RETIRE TOUTES TES AUTRES IDEES LOUCHES, QU'IL S'AGIT DE TOHRU OU DE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE »

_Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Yuki s'énerve t-il ? Monsieur Shigure n'a rien dit de mal. Au contraire il voulait m'aider à comprendre ce que je ne comprenais. Mais peut-être que Yuki le sais et qu'il à déjà essayé mais qu'il n'a pas aimé. _

« Blague à part » Reprit Shigure « Quelque chose doit vous tracasser pour que toi, Tohru et Kyo vous conduisaient ainsi »

« One ne se conduit pas différemment que d'habitude » Répliqua Yuki en se réinstallant à sa place

« En faite une nouvelle est arrivé depuis hier dans notre école » Lâcha Tohru en regardant son assiette

Shigure la regarda avant de soupirer

« Ah oui cette fameuse fille venant de France » Murmura t-il

« Vous la connaissez ? » Demanda Tohru en levant la tête

« Non bien sur que non, quel idée » Rigola Shigure

« Alors comment le sais tu qu'elle vient de France alors que nous t'avons encore jamais parlé d'elle ? »

« C'est top Secret on va dire » Shigure mit son doigt devant la bouche en regardant Yuki « J'ai une idée ! Vu que cette fille vous tracasse tellement, pourquoi ne pas l'inviter ici ? » Proposa t-il joyeusement

_« Quoi ? Il ne vas pas bien lui » _

_« Mais oui, ça serait supers » _

« Tu rigole j'espère » Rétorqua Yuki « Tu as l'air d'oublier ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que des filles sont venus ici »

« Je suis désolé Yuki-kun » S'excusa Tohru

Yuki et Shigure tourna subitement leur regard vers Tohru

« Ce n'est pas de t'as faute Tohru » Rassura l'écrivain « Yuki, rien de grave ne c'est passé et puis on contrôlait la situation donc tout va bien ce passer »

« Tu appel ça « contrôler la situation » ? » Pensa Yuki

Voyant que Yuki n'était pas d'accord, Tohru tenta sa chance

« Yuki-kun, ça serait une très bonne idée que de l'inviter une journée. Je veut vraiment la connaître »

Yuki la regarda quelque seconde, troublé avant de soupirer

« Allez c'est décidé, ton amie pourra venir ici Tohru » Annonça joyeusement Shigure

_« Une lycéenne, une lycéenne, je vais avoir une lycéenne sous mon toit »_ Chantonna-t-il tout bas

_Je suis vraiment contente et j'ai vraiment hâte de lui parler vraiment mais …_ _je ne sais toujours pas la vrai raison qui fait que les hommes et les femmes sont sur terre. Je demanderai à Siria, peut-être qu'elle le sais._

« QUOI ? C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ? » S'écria une voix derrière leur dos

A suivre ?


End file.
